


Tennessee Whiskey

by s_cameos (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Childhood Memories, Date Night, Fluff, Food, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/s_cameos
Summary: Tony makes dinner for Loki, and Loki falls more in love.





	Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> FLUUUUUFF

It’s date night tonight, and Tony has absolutely nothing planned. They do this once a month, Loki and Tony. They take a break from all their troubles and spend the night all over each other, dedicating their time to one another. 

  
  


Last month they went on a mini-vacation and stayed in Cancun for the long weekend. It was absolutely magical, and Tony was genuinely surprised. Loki did really well. 

  
  


Tony? Not so much. He has six hours before Loki gets home, and zero plans. Zero reservations, zero outfits picked out, and zip rules for when Loki gets home. He can only imagine the disappointment on Loki’s face once he realizes that nothing is happening for date night. The thought makes Tony’s heart hurt, so he decides to get to work. He calls Thor. 

  
  


“I need help.” Is the first thing he says when Thor’s line hitches. 

  
  


“I’ll happily help. What’s up?” Oh, god bless him.

  
  


“It’s date night, I’ve got nothing planned… what’s Loki’s favorite dish from home?” Tony asks, and then he pauses. That’s… actually not a bad idea. A favorite homemade dish, maybe some music… maybe some good ol’ slow dancing in the kitchen? It can’t top Cancun, but it’s something, right?

  
  


“His favorite dish from home…” Thor hums, and Tony jumps up from his desk in the workshop, running up the stairs towards the kitchen. “I know he loves fruit marinated in Asgardian mead.” 

  
  


“Okay, how do I get Asgardian mead?” Tony grabs a notepad and pen, gnawing on his bottom lip. 

  
  


“I have some I can bring over- if you want a dinner he’ll love, make this: Nasselsoppa, sourdough bread, and the fruit. Make some beef marinated in beer as well, and he’ll melt.” 

  
  


“How do you spell… tassel poop. Whatever you said.” Tony blinks, and Thor laughs.

  
  


“Nasslesoppa. Nettle soup. It’s a green soup that mother used to make us when we were younger. He’d pretend to be sick for it. I’ll write down some recipes and bring them over with the mead, alright?” Tony can hear him smile through the phone, and Tony lets out a breath of relief. 

  
  


“You’re the best, thank you.” They hang up, and Tony impatiently waits for Thor to arrive. Once arrived, Tony begs him to go to the store with him, just so he can get the right things, and Thor agrees. 

  
  


$200 later, Thor leaves Tony with the recipes and three hours to spare. Tony feels like he’s going to shit. He’s got four things to make, three hours, and hopefully a very hungry Loki. Once he looks over the recipes, he sets everything out in front of him and gets to work.

  
  


He marinates the meat for an hour, prepares the bread, and chops up the fruit for the salad. Once marinated, he throws the meat over indirect heat and covers it before turning to the soup. Tony doesn’t want to pat himself on the back or anything, but it smells damn delicious in the kitchen. 

  
  


He’s got thirty minutes before Loki comes home, so he tells JARVIS to set the mood a bit, turning on their playlist and lowering the lights. He sets the table and then  _ runs  _ to hop into the shower.

  
  


As soon as he steps out of the shower, he hears the front door open.  _ Shit.  _

  
  


“Anthony?” Loki calls, and Tony quickly gets dressed, buttoning his shirt up and tucking it into his pants. “Baby? Is something burning?” 

  
  


_ The bread! _ Tony cusses out loud and runs from the bedroom, rushing past Loki and greeting him quickly as he runs to the kitchen. He grabs an oven mitt and yanks the bread from the oven, throwing it on the counter. It’s… a little scorched. It’s fine. Tony sighs. 

  
  


“... Hi?” Loki peaks into the kitchen, and Tony looks over at him, letting out another breath. “Your shirt-” He points, and Tony looks down. The buttons aren’t lined up properly. “Want me to go get dressed up, too?” Loki smiles a soft smile, and Tony nods. 

  
“That’d be great, yeah.” Tony says, and Loki approaches and pecks him on the lips. He wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders and smiles, his eyebrows pinching together. 

  
  


“It smells… familiar.” Loki says, glancing at the oven, but Tony turns his head away. 

  
  


“No peeking. Go get dressed.” He smacks Loki’s butt, and Loki grins, kissing him once more before walking off.

  
  


Once the table is set completely, and Tony’s shirt is fixed, and Loki is dressed up as well, Tony leads him to the dining room, music playing softly in the dimly lit room. Candles are on the table, as well as all the food. Loki’s favorite wine sits on the table as well, and Loki looks to Tony, smiling softly. 

  
  


Tony leads him over to a chair and pulls it out for Loki, letting him sit before seating himself. Loki keeps his eyes on Tony, the smile not leaving his lips, and love filling his eyes. 

  
  


“Tonight, sir, we have nasselsoppa, with pork marinated in beer, as well as fruit marinated in mead, and Frida’s sourdough bread.” JARVIS speaks, and Loki beams, looking out over the table. 

  
  


“Good gods,” He laughs. “I haven’t had this in years.” Tony grins. “You made this all by yourself?” 

  
  


“Thor gave me the idea, and the recipes, but… yeah.” Tony nods. Loki can’t seem to stop grinning. “Shall we?” Tony points towards the food, and Loki nods, letting Tony serve him. 

  
  


Dinner is incredible, and Loki makes sure that Tony knows that. It’s incredible, it’s amazing, it’s… it sends him back to a simpler time. Tony’s pretty sure he teared up at one point. They eat, they talk, they laugh. It’s a beautiful dinner. Once finished, they sit back and enjoy their wine, chatting and whispering like their not the only ones in the Malibu Mansion. A song begins to play over the speakers, and Tony jumps up. 

  
  


“Jarv, turn it up.” 

“What are you doing?” Loki blinks up at Tony, his cheeks starting to turn red from the alcohol. Tony offers his hand. 

  
  


“Dance with me?” He smiles, and Loki tips his head back to laugh, rising from his chair and taking Tony’s hand. The two sway together, swaying to the rhythm of the song. 

  
  


_ “You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey _

_ You're as sweet as strawberry wine _

_ You're as warm as a glass of brandy _

_ And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.” _

  
  


Tony sings in Loki’s ear, kissing his jaw whenever there’s a break in the words, and Loki grins, only love in his eyes as he sways with Tony. 

  
  


“Sorry.” Tony says once the song begins to come to an end, and Loki gives Tony an incredulous look. 

  
“For what?!” He asks, and Tony shrugs. The two continue to sway, but now Loki looks like he might karate chop Tony. 

  
  


“It’s not Cancun-” Tony starts, but then a hand is slapped over his mouth and Loki is glaring at him. 

  
  


“I didn’t realize it was a contest.” Loki says, voice lowering to a dangerous level. Tony swallows. “My love,” His voice comes back up. “You could’ve ordered take out, and I would’ve been happy.” 

  
  


“Yeah, but-” Tony’s voice is muffled by Loki’s hand, and Loki shakes his head, pushing on Tony’s mouth. 

  
“As long as I’m with you, my darling. I’m content.” He smiles, removing his hand from Tony’s face. He stares at Loki for a long moment before smiling back. They share a sweet kiss, which turns into a deeper kiss, and the music follows them as they stumble back towards the bedroom like two kids in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! tell me what you think!


End file.
